


The Return of Magnus' Magic

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is protective AF, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Spoilers for 3x18, happy end, happy magnus, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “As I said, my son needs me and-” he started again, but a kick up his ass stopped him and he turned around. “Who is doing this?!” yelled Asmodeus.A few moments of silence, but then the person dropped their glamour and Asmodeus’ jaw dropped when he saw… “Lucifer?!”*To get Magnus' magic back, Asmodeus demands Alec to break up with him. Luckily Lucifer is there to remind his little brother who is in charge!





	The Return of Magnus' Magic

“If you want me to return Magnus his magic back, break up with him,” said Asmodeus and Alec looked at him as if he was crazy. Correction, he  _ was _ crazy, because how dared he even suggest he'd leave him. There was absolutely no way and Alec's eyes darkened. “End your relationship,” said Asmodeus, looking proud with himself as he thought that he had just won this. This hunter boy was going to take an easy way out and break his boy's heart and then he would come running back to him to Edom. He had it all figured out, you see.

 

Alec felt sick down to his stomach and he just shook his head. How could a father be so cruel to his own son?! Demon or not, Asmodeus was despicable and Alec's stomach turned. “How about I end  _ you  _ instead?” suggested Alec as he liked that option way more. Oh he was going to make him pay for everything he had done to his boyfriend. Leave Magnus? And take away the only source of happiness he had left? Yeah it wasn't happening.

 

Asmodeus was shocked when the other talked back at him. “So you don't really love my son,” said Asmodeus after a while and Alec's eyes darkened, holding on his Seraph blade and he swallowed thickly. “You'd rather see him suffer than to sacrifice your own happiness for him. You're a selfish person, Alexander Gideon,” said Asmodeus and Alec narrowed his eyes. What was with him and using both his first and middle name all the time?

 

Alec narrowed his eyes and he folded his arms on top of his chest. “Selfish? This manipulation technique won't work with me,” said Alec and shook his head. “You seem to forget that I work with the Clave on daily basis so I know people like you like the back of my palm. Manipulative, heartless, backstabbing dicks,” said Alec and Asmodeus was offended when this  _ nobody  _ just compared him to that bunch of baboons.

 

“Choose your words wisely, Alexander Gideon.”

 

“Um, it's Alec actually,” said Alec, because it was freaking him out. He needed to set the record set. It was  _ Alec _ and Asmodeus was confused yet again. Wasn't this boy afraid of him?! He could crush him like this, just one snap of his fingers.

 

“You aren't afraid of me.”

 

“Not really,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. “Lilith scares me a lot more. She has scary aura and all you have is… A cain?” asked Alec and Asmodeus grumbled. What was now wrong with his cane? 

 

“Enough,” yelled Asmodeus and Alec was pushed up against the wall and he winced in pain. Ugh, maybe he shouldn't have pissed him off so much, then again, when did he keep his mouth shut?! “You  _ will  _ do as I say. If you want to save Magnus and let him be happy again, you are going to break up with him and…  _ ouch,”  _ yelped Asmodeus as he was cut off mid-sentence and he quickly looked around. Did… Did someone just kick his leg?! But he saw no one, so he went back to grilling Lightwood. “As I said, my son needs me and-” he started again, but a kick up his ass stopped him and he turned around. “Who is doing this?!” yelled Asmodeus.

 

A few moments of silence, but then the person lost their glamour and Asmodeus’ jaw dropped when he saw… “Lucifer?!”

 

“Hello, little brother,” said Lucifer and Alec was confused. So confused. What?! Lucifer,  _ the actual devil _ , was in New York?! Well, they were screwed for sure now. Oh but his British accent was quite flattering and Alec then cleared his throat. “Why aren't you running hell like I've told you?” asked Lucifer and narrowed his eyes. “And why are you torturing this boy?” he then asked and winked at Alec, who looked away.

 

“He  _ summoned  _ me here!”

 

“Ah,” said Lucifer and looked at Alec. “Well I'm sure he had a great reason to do that,” he then purred and looked at Asmodeus. “I suggest you do what he wants and then go back. I take vacation this one time and you're already screwing it up,” said Lucifer and Asmodeus flinched. “I've heard about Lilith. I suggest you take care of this little hiccup or I'm sending Maze over,” he said and Asmodeus went pale in the face.

 

‘“Um,” said Alec and Lucifer looked at him.

 

“Why do you summon my brother?”

 

Alec opened his mouth to tell him why he was there, but saw Asmodeus in the background telling him to stay quiet. Interesting. Sadly, Alec felt no pity for the demon. “I'm here to get Magnus’ magic back,” said Alec and Lucifer opened his mouth, but then realised what he said and he turned around to Asmodeus, who was walking backwards. 

 

Magnus was Lucifer's favorite nephew, he always spoiled him rotten. With him being in L.A. he didn't really think he'd find out, so he thought he was safe. However, Lucifer pinned him up against the wall with his magic and kicked his shin. “What. Did. You.  _ Do?!” _

 

“N-n-nothing, I-I-”

 

“He stole his magic,” said Alec and Lucifer growled.

 

“It was a fair exchange, we-”

 

“He stole his immortality too,” said Alec and Lucifer snapped, eyes glowing red, Alec flinching when his real face was unglamoured, but grinned. Ha, served him right! Asmodeus was shitting his pants!

 

“How  _ dare  _ you?” growled Lucifer and Asmodeus closed his eyes, half of convinced that he was a dead man. Dead. Dead. Dead. 

 

“And now he wanted me to break his heart to get his magic back,” said Alec in the end, telling the devil  _ everything  _ after he saw that he had his back and that he did. Lucifer had taken a liking at Alec and the hunter was excited about that. Lucifer released Asmodeus in within seconds, but then he held him captive with his magic and he literally waltzed over to Alec and clasped his hands together.

 

“You're dating Magnus!” said Lucifer happily and Alec nodded, Lucifer happily humming as he made Alec straighten up his posture. “Let me take a look at you,” said Lucifer happily and hummed in agreement as he stepped behind Alec. “Oh my, I can see why my nephew likes you so much,” said Lucifer and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. “Not bad, not bad at all,” said Lucifer happily and winked, Alec blushing again and he looked down. 

 

“Thank you?”

 

“So,” said Lucifer. “My brother wanted you to break it off with him?” asked Lucifer and Alec nodded. “You didn't agree to it, did you?” asked Lucifer, voice a bit cold and Alec quickly shook his head.

 

“No, I would never,” said Alec.

 

“And what do you most desire for?” asked Lucifer, putting this Shadowhunter up for a test. So far he liked him and if he replied correctly this time too, he would help him.

 

“Magnus’ happiness,” said Alec when be looked into the devil's eyes and then just sighed. “I just want him to be happy again, because he's miserable now without his magic. I know it's selfish that I don't want to break it off with him to get his magic back, but I just  _ can't _ break his heart. He's lost so much lately,” said Alec and once he was done, Lucifer glared at Asmodeus.

 

“My brother is an imbecile,” said Lucifer. “Asmodeus, you'll help your boy now or I swear to Dad you'll suffer for the rest of eternity,” said Lucifer and kicked Asmodeus’ shin again.

 

“Sto-op!”

 

“No! You dare to hurt  _ my _ boy. Not on my watch, you-”

 

“Okay, okay,” groaned Asmodeus and finally cracked when Lucifer started literally grilling him alive and he snapped his fingers, Alec looking at them and Lucifer glared at Asmodeus.

 

“His magic is back, but, brother, I believe  _ we  _ need to have a talk,” said Lucifer, created and portal and took Asmodeus right from where he came from;  _ hell. _

 

“Huh… that was easy.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus was done with helping Maryse redecorating and he had a sad smile on his face. But, Alexander was right, being with Maryse helped him. It was a little change, but Maryse knew what he was going through so talking to her helped. Plus, he got the chance to redecorate the place; something that made him happy. As he was in the middle of tidying up, he felt a burning sensation in his chest and he started panicking.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

Magnus let out a surprised yelp as he fell onto his knees, catching himself on his hands and he tried not to yell too loud, but burned. It burned so much, eyes wide when he saw  _ blue _ . Blue sparks were flying underneath his fingers and he took in a deep breath.  _ Magic? His _ magic?! What the-

 

Then he remembered! Alexander said that he was meeting someone. What if that someone was his  _ father?!  _ He knew for a fact that Alec had something to deal with this. “Alexander, what did you do?” gasped Magnus once he was able to breathe normally again and he stepped to the mirror, tears streaming down his face when he saw his cat eyes glowing in the dark.

 

_ They were back.  _ His magic was back, flicking his fingers and admired the blue sparks of magic flying up in the air and he felt choked up. As happy as he was, he was afraid… What was the price that Alexander had to pay?! What did he sacrifice?! Magnus was about to call him, but then Alec came barging in and he stomped over to Alec.

 

“Magnus, are-”

 

“What did you do, Alexander?!” asked Magnus in tears. He couldn't allow himself to be happy. Not when- “Tell me, what did he make you sacrifice?” asked Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.

 

“Well he wanted me to break up with you,” said Alec and Magnus made a step back, covering his mouth. “But I didn't agree to it. Then, um, your  _ uncle  _ showed up and totally kicked his ass,” said Alec and grinned. “Lucifer totally made him his slave,” he then added and Magnus shook his head. “I got your magic back. Like I promised,” said Alec and wagged his eyebrows.

 

Magnus couldn't believe it. Just like that? Well, it was true that his father was scared of the devil himself, but that it was all settled like this. Free of charge? Just like that?

 

“You…” sobbed Magnus and finally let his tears free. “You…  _ idiot _ … What if my dad hurt you?!”

 

“But he didn't,” panicked Alec and stepped closer. “Stop crying, please,” said Alec and held Magnus’ face with both of his hands.

 

“You could have  _ died _ , he could have-”

 

“I'm okay. Magnus, everything is okay,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ lips. “Shh, please,” whispered Alec, but Magnus couldn't help himself. He was just… “Magnus, please, say something… I thought you'd be happy, I-”

 

“I am happy, Alexander,” said Magnus in between his sobs and kept kissing Alec over and over. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much. You're my everything, everyhing-” was saying Magnus and Alec cut him off in the middle, kissing him hard. Alec kissed Magnus back, holding him as Magnus was sobbing loudly, happiness too much this time.

 

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ temples; he made Magnus happy.

 

Magnus was happy.

 

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
